


The Boy from the Bus

by StoneThrowAway



Series: A Series of First Meetings, Love and Madness [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bus, Changbin is a panicked boy, Felix is the sun itself, First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Swearing, changbin lowkey feels up felixs abs, how do you tag, minhos only mentioned im sorry, the others arent there yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneThrowAway/pseuds/StoneThrowAway
Summary: Changbin didn't mean to feel up the boy that fell asleep on him, but these things just happen ok? Don't judge him.ORThe most beautiful boy Changbin had ever seen ends up falling asleep on him and Changbin can't stop staring.





	The Boy from the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> So after much persuasion from my lovely sister 'Nette I'm actually posting this. Epp. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

How Changbin got into these situations, he didn't know. He really should have just taken one of the empty seats on the bus, or maybe one with one of the old women sitting in them but no Changbin had to be bold for a brief second and sit next to the beautiful boy with bright blonde hair that was sitting alone in the back.

 

Now he had a problem. The beautiful boy had ended up falling asleep leaning against the window, but a quick turn had his head landing on Changbins shoulder. The boy didn't even look close to waking, all cuddled up to Changbins shoulder.

 

Changbin himself hadn't helped the situation, tensing for a few seconds before shuffling lower on his seat to let the boy rest more comfortably. Fluffy hair tickled his cheek every time he glanced at the boy who literally was glowing in the sunlight leaking in the windows.

 

The boy on his shoulder seemed to be the literal sun itself if Changbin was being honest. His skin was tan, glowing almost golden in the light, with freckles covering his face. Changbin wondered just how many constellations he could form on the others face if he connected the beautiful dots.

 

Changbin knew it was creepy as hell to stare at someone as they were sleeping, especially when he didn't know who the boy even was, but he couldn't help himself. The boy was simply too captivating.

 

The boy shifted a little in his sleep, the sun highlighting his cheekbones and casting a shadow that made him look almost like a painting. For a brief second, Changbin questioned if Fairies really existed. Changbin bit his lip, fighting the butterflies that had decided to form in his stomach as he attempted to stare straight forward.

 

He made eye contact with an older woman, who smiled softly at him, “Your boyfriend is quite beautiful.”

 

Changbins eyes widened, lips parting in surprise before a warm blush covered his face, creeping up his neck. He thanked God he was wearing a hood. He stuttered out a response, “Y-yeah he is. Very beautiful. He reminds me of the sun.”

 

The old woman smiled wistfully, “Its so nice to see young people in love openly these days.”

 

Changbin couldn't help but smile, although his heart was pounding. Was he really staring at the boy with that much love in his eyes? He didn't even know his name!

 

“You know, back in my day it wasn't accepted, and I know that even in today's world it isn't always, but it's getting there.” the old woman sighed, “But I’m glad that more youth are becoming open about their relationships. I don't regret a lot of things about my life, but missing out on my love was one thing I will never forgive myself on. Don’t let him go, you hear me?”

 

Changbin blinked before nodding, trying not to dislodge the boy from his shoulder, telling her sincerely, “I won't.”

 

She smiled gently once more before standing, bidding Changbin goodbye as she stepped off the bus.

 

Changbin swallowed, looking down at the boy again, who had somehow stuffed his face in Changbins neck while said boy wasn't watching, half of his body draped over Changbin.

 

The sound of Twice brought his attention to the phone that was loosely clasped in the boys, admittedly tiny, hands. ‘ _minHOE_ ’ was flashing across the screen, the lock screen revealing to be what looked like a family photo and Changbin swore he recognized one of the males in the photo before it flashed off. He also noted that the words across the screen weren't in Korean, but English. Interesting.

 

The boy didn't even move in his sleep more than an inch, breathes now hitting Changbins neck at an even pace as Changbin struggled to keep his calm. He could do this, he just had to wait for the beautiful boy to wake up, maybe he’d be able to get his number or even just his name.

 

That's when Changbin realized they were two stops away from his. And the boy looked nowhere near ready to wake up. Fuck.

 

Now, Changbin would later deny this but in his panicked haze of trying to figure out how to gently wake the boy up, he may be accidentally rested his hand against the other's stomach. And maybe he felt the others abs. His 6 pack to be exact. He also may have left his hand there for a few seconds as the realization set in before pulling his hand away so quickly he ended up dislodging the other from his shoulder.

 

Suddenly, he had a lapful of a beautiful blonde boy that was blinking awake in confusion. Oh shit, his eyes. How could someone's eyes be so beautiful? They glowed almost golden in the sunlight, swirls of colour flickering in the brown iris. Changbin felt his mouth going dry.

 

“Ohmygod,” he muttered, eyes wide, “How the fuck are you so pretty?”

 

The boy's eyes widened in shock and suddenly Changbin wanted to die. Did he really just say that to a stranger? Oh god.

 

The boy slowly sat up, a light blush covering his cheeks that did not help Changbin at all with the butterflies. He went to speak, mouth parting when the bus driver's voice came over the intercom.

 

“Namdaemunno,” Changbin couldn't thank the gods more.

 

He quickly shot up, bowing towards the boy before practically diving out of the bus, rushing away. He didn't dare look back, even when he felt eyes on the back of his head. He didn't even notice he left his jacket until he arrived at the Studio.

 

____

 

Jisung and Chan had both found Changbins struggles hilarious, although Chan got this strange look on his face when Changbin described the beautiful boy to him.

 

Changbin had purposely been avoiding the bus as much as he could, walking the way to the studio from his apartment most days. But today Changbin was too exhausted to walk so he sucked up all the courage he held in his body and boarded the bus.

 

Instantly, his eyes darted around, somewhat hoping to see the beauty again but was greeted only with a teenage girl on her phone and an older man reading the newspaper. Changbin deflated slightly, sighing as he made his way towards the back of the bus.

 

Shuffling to lean against the window, he pulled up his hood, blinking slowly as the bus began to move.

 

Changbin didn't even notice he had fallen asleep until someone plopped onto the seat next to him, startling him awake. He turned his head to see who it was and instantly felt his heart began to pound.

 

Twinkling brown eyes that glowed gold in the sunlight met his own, freckles dotting under and around them drawing his eye. The boy smiled widely towards him and suddenly Changbin realized the sun was an actual person and he was sitting right beside him.

 

“Hi!” damn that voice so did not match his face. “You left your jacket last time,”

 

Changbin blinked, realizing the black clothing the boy was holding was indeed the jacket he had left behind on the bus. “O-oh thank you,”

 

The boy's eyes crinkled as his smile widened even more, “No problem! I’m Felix.”

 

Oh god, he was adorable, Changbin couldn't handle this. He was supposed to be tough, he was Spear. B, the badass rapper from 3rachca - and he was being melted by this boy with a smile like a sun. Chan and Jisung would have to mop him up from this bus seat.

 

“Changbin.” he forced himself to speak clearly, “My name is Changbin.”

 

“It's nice to meet you Changbin!” Felix rubbed the back of his neck, ears turning pink slightly, “Listen...I’m sorry for falling asleep on you that day on the bus,”

 

Changbin shook his head, “It was ok! You were honestly pretty adorable so it didn't matter to me-”

 

Felix's eyes widened and Changbin cursed his mouth. Why must it lose its filter around the cutest boy he’s seen in, well ever? He shoved his face in his hands, hiding the blush forming on his cheeks from the view of the other.

 

Then one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard hit his ears. Bright, unabashed laughter. Tearing his hands away from his face, Changbin looked up only to be amazed at the sight next to him.

 

Felix had bent over, giggling and laughing, one hand wrapped tightly around the seat head in front of him, the other posed just in front of his mouth. His eyes were shut, long lashes pressed against his cheek as he gasped for breath.

 

Changbin was in heaven. He had to be. How else could you explain this angel next to him?

 

He didn't fight the next words that came out of his mouth. “Can I please take you out on a date?”

 

Felix had stopped laughing, breath still caught in his throat as his lips formed a soft, lovesick smile, hand reaching to intertwine with Changbins (Changbin swore that Felix fit perfectly in his own), “I would love that,”

 

Changbin returned his smile, neither boy noticing the familiar old woman smiling at the scene in front of her with kind eyes, an old photo clutched in her hand of a beautiful young woman.

 

“I’m happy for them Eunie,” she whispered, eyes watching the newly forming couple as they stared at each other, the beginnings of love in their gazes. “I hope they live the life I wanted with you,”

 

This time when Changbin got off the bus, it was with a new phone number on his phone, a date planned and his jacket clutched in his hand. Oh, and a tingling cheek from were Felix had pressed a kiss in goodbye.

 

____

 

(When Changbin later found out that Felix was Chan’s half-brother, he hadn't spoken to the older boy for a full week in protest until Felix giggled and gave him puppy dog eyes and he admitted the situation was funny.

 

Changbin ended up asking Felix to be his boyfriend at the end of their first date to a local coffee shop, not even denying the fact he was whipped for the younger boy when his friends brought it up.

 

The next time Felix fell asleep on the bus, he rested his head in his boyfriend's neck, curling into him and wrapping his hand in his as the sunlight danced across his face. Changbin openly stared at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to the back of Felix's hand and rubbing soft circles on the skin their, humming softly.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you liked it, or have any thoughts at all! Please, only constructive criticism! 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to write more stories, and leave a ship to go with it (I'll write any ship in Stray Kids, and I'll attempt other bands/groups, just leave a name) and if you want to leave a prompt to that'd be golden. :)


End file.
